This invention generally relates to motor compressor units, and more particularly to an arrangement for reducing noise transmitted therefrom.
Motor compressor units are widely used in refrigeration applications such as residential air conditioning. When used in such an application, a motor compressor unit is commonly located in or near one or more residential buildings. For example, the well known room air conditioner is usually mounted in a window or installed through a wall of the room which is cooled by the air conditioner. With other types of residential air conditioning systems, a motor compressor unit is positioned outside the conditioned room or building on a concrete slab or similar foundation, and often the motor compressor unit is near not only the conditioned room or building but also neighboring structures.
Many obvious advantages such as compactness and accessibility may result from locating the motor compressor unit in or near the conditioned space. However, disadvantages may also result. Specifically, motor compressor units of the type generally used in residential air conditioning systems have heretofore been a principal source of noise. When such a motor compressor unit is located in or near a building, the noise generated by the unit may exceed defined levels of sound as established by certain municipalities.